Professor Granville/Gallery
Screenshots Professor Granville.png Season 1 Granville video.png|Hiro muting the video. Granville muted.png Granville meets Hiro.png Sad Hiro Granville.png Tadashi's Lab Baymax Returns.png Karmi BR.png Granville.png Class 1.png|Granville's class. Prof G.png Baymax body window.png Baymax Returns 16.jpg Hiro talks with Granville.png Granville hug.png Hiro fake cry.png|Hiro fake-cries to get the ID. Granville door.png Granville leaves.png Granville adjusts paperweight.png ProfG Tadashi lab.png BaymaxCouch.png|Granville sits on Baymax. Baymax couch.png Sitting on Baymax.png Baymax Returns 19.jpg|Talking about balance. Granville points at Fred.png Granville piece.png|The only piece of the paperweight left. Granville box.png GranvilleBRend.png No hug.png|Granville denies Hiro's hug again. Granville VRShark.png GranvilleI188.png Granville introducing Karmi.png|Introducing Karmi. Karmi meets Hiro.png Karmi Granville lab.png Granville talks with Hiro.png Karmi and Hiro in Granville's office.png Granville Issue 188.png Granville smile.png GranvilleFM.png ProfessorG1.0.png ProfessorG8.5.png Hiro's first project.png|Granville sees Hiro's rushed project. ProfessorG3.0.png Hiro grabs building.png Paint face.png Embarrasing video.png Hiro fails project.png HiroGranvilleFM.png|"Mr. Hamada, I'm the one who gets to tell people they're no good." Granville pen.png|"No. I'm not letting you off that easy." Granville and Hiro.png|"Then you fail..." Hiro's new building.png|Testing Hiro's new model ProfessorG6.0.png Karmi Hiro Granville.png|"Not only would this structure save itself..." Granville building.png|"This is an excellent solution." GranvilleKA1.png GranvilleKA2.png GranvilleKA3.png Hiro-Wasabi Mech.png|Hiro explains the Mech's functions. GranvilleKA4.png Granville SFIT door.png Granville wristband Karmi.png Granville stops Hiro.png Granville SH1.png GranvilleKarmi.png Hiro Granville Baymax walk.png Young Wendy and Trevor.png Young Granville.png|Younger Granville. Young Granville and Obake.png|Granville and Bob Aken. GranvilleKK.png|Granville looks at Hiro in disapproval. Kentucky Kaiju class.png ProfG.png Granville RW.png Granville SFAI Hologram.png|Granville looks at the SFAI hologram. Granville points at Fred and Wasabi.png Granville stealth.png|Granville's spy suit. Fred and Wasabi pranked.png Granville MM1.png Hiro and Granville MM1.png Granville MM2.png Closed lab.png Granville scanned.png|Scanned by Baymax. Granville MM3.png Granville voice command.png Granville car.png Granville catches Hiro.png Granville and robots.png Obake sees Granville and Hiro.png|Obake spies on Granville and Hiro Threat Hiro.png Threat Detected.png Robots point lasers.png Granville with Hiro.png|Hiro talks with Granville about her past SFIT Professors.png|Photo of younger Granville with other professors (including Callaghan) Hiro shows to Granville Granville flashback 1.png|"I believed without limit, he would achieve great things." Granville flashback 3.png|"It went awry." Granville flashback 4.png|"The boy survived, but barely." Granville watches as Bob Aken is sent to the hospital Granville flashback 5.png|"I covered for the student, telling the authorities it was my work." HiroGranvilleMM.png Granville happy.png Granville papers.png Granville Honey glasses.png Granville bubblegum.png BH6 Big Problem 1.png|"Students, meet Ms. Amara" Liv meets Baymax.png Liv scanned.png|Amara from Baymax's POV with Granville in background Granville Hiro BP.png Granville gala.png|Granville with a different outfit. Liv speech.png Magnet plans.png Go Go and Granville.png|Go Go and Granville. Lights out.png Granville's Class.png Honey's presentation on Shimamoto.png|Honey Lemon: "Thus, for my final project, I propose an investigation into Lenore Shimamoto's scientific work." Hiro and Baymax arrive.png GranvilleHiroBaymax.png|"Unfortunately, Mr. Hamada, the rules apply to everyone. Even you." Fred Lizard.png|Fred: "Late! Really sorry I'm late, Professor Granville." Fred firecrackers.png Hiro's project.png|"Am I to believe this is your final project, Mr. Hamada?" Angry Granville.png|"Arrogance showing?" Final decision.png|"It is not always a question of can, Mr. Hamada!" Hiro hides amplifier from Granville.png|"I'm here to discuss your final project." HiroGranvilleCTC.png|Hiro: "After all we've been through?" Baymax tries hugging Granville.png|(Baymax: "Would you like a hug?") "I would not." WendyCTC.png|Wendy Wower (singing) "I love science fairs don't you too? Professor Granville, ooh" WendyCTC2.png|Wendy shakes hands with Granville Wendy and Granville.png|Granville skeptical about Wendy's remarks about Granville being an inspiration behind Wendy's TV character Wasabi coming.png|Wasabi coming up behind the audience Open House.png|The audience listens to Lenore Shimamoto's voice recording Granville Liv.png Everyone is shocked.png|The audience gasps upon hearing that Shimamoto was responsible for the Great Catastrophe Granville looks at painting.png|Granville looking at Shimamoto's portrait Obake surprises Granville.png|Obake: "Hello, professor." GranvilleCTC.png|"Bob? Bob Aken?" Obake and Granville.png|Obake: "Your current protégée deserve to be afforded the same creative freedom." Obake glows Granville.png|Obake: "After all, you made me the man I am today." Granville scared.png Security System Enabled.png Granville enters destroyed lab.png|"Students, is everyone all right?" Granville smug.png|"Big Hero 6? I see all." Granville recognizes her students as Big Hero 6 BH6 no headgear.png|Granville listens as Hiro admits his fault Granville Fred.png|"Obake?" Bob's file.png|"Obake, once my star student." Granville window.png|"He had so many ideas to make the world a better place." Granville finds sculpture.png|Young Granville after Bob's accident. The Paperweight.png Granville sad.png Team at Granville's office.png Granville CTC.png Fishtown rescue.png Hiro and kids.png Honey Globby photo.png Baymax photo.png Hiro Granville amplifier.png|Hiro: "Thank you, Professor Granville. Uh, for everything. For trying to teach me about limits. I think I get it now." Granville with amplifier.png Granville locks amplifier.png|Granville locks Hiro's amplifier Granville finale.png|"Do you know what happened to him?" Season 2 Internabout 1.jpg Seventh wheel 12.png I’m sorry.png|"Heroics are your area of expertise, not mine." Seventh Wheel 3.jpeg|Wasabi: "Can we talk about those nails now?" Fred: "Classic Phase Two villain upgrade." Something Fluffy 4.jpg|Granville with a Mayoi Granville's test.jpg Happy Holidays.jpg All done.jpg Granville hug.jpg Spirit of the season.jpg Granville and Megan.jpg Megan grin.jpg Granville photographed.jpg No official affiliation.jpg We're done here.jpg Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Professor-Granville.png|Concept design Category:Character galleries